The Seeking
by BaconBabe77
Summary: My version of MR 5. Max made the sacrifice for them. She loves them. Loves him. But she is keeping them safe, and, in her eyes, that's all that matters. Will she ever see them again? Or will she fail in her mission? T for teenage themes. FAX! Eggy!
1. Chapter 1 The sorta Start

**A/N**

**Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter! YAY! Any way, thanks to everyone who read and liked the prologue. And a _very_ speciaql thanks to JealousMindsThinkAlike! Your _awesome!_ FYI, they were the _only_ one to comment! :(. Please review! Please please please please please plllllleeeeeeaaaase! Even if it's criticism, I don't mind.**

**Yeah, so here is the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The seeking.<em> **

_Chapter 1_

_Fang POV_

_And then... I woke up. _

I have had that dream nearly every night since she disappeared. Why, you ask. How would I freaking know! It just happens! I am alone, then I see her, chase her, run with her, she flies away, and I just stand and watch as she gets caught! Errr, it is so _frustrating!_

"Yo, Fang, breakfast!" The blind pyro yelled at me from across the fire we had made late last night.

"mrrr, errrrm" I moaned. I was actually meant to say "Yeah, later." but I didn't open my mouth... Oh come on! Don't look at me like that! I was_ really_ tired last night and was _finally_ comfortable! The ground where I lay wasn't as hard as that in the rest of the forest and the fresh grass cushioned my head perfectly! It took me ages to find such a perfect place!

"I made bacon!" Iggy coxed.

I snapped my eyes open, and sat up so fast it made my head spin. Bacon!

"Thought that might get ya up..." he said more, but I stopped listening. Instead I trained all my senses to the delicious food sizzling away in the pyro's pan. It just looked sooooo delicious! I could basically taste it already. I moved closer to the fire to take in more of the intoxicating aroma.

"Hey, man!" Ig said tapping me on my shoulder with his spatula. "Your drooling!" He laughed.

I quickly wiped my mouth, but found, in fact, I wasn't. Then I realized, he wouldn't know anyway! He's blind! _Dam,__ Iggy!_

"Says the guy who would eat bacon raw!" That shut him up. Good.

"Wow, Fang! Eight words today! What made you so happy!" I have said it before, and I will say it again, _Dam,__ Iggy!_

I was about to retort with an easy "Not you, if that's what your thinking!" But Nudge just walked into our clearing carrying more fire wood.

"What are you girls fighting about now?" She asked, tapping her foot. "Seriously. It's always on between you two. Do you guy's ever shut up. I mean, it's stupid macho comment, after stupid macho comment. Get it together lady's, jeez. I am not here to listen to you whine. And mmhhmhmh..." Her last words were muffled by Iggy's pale hand covering her mouth. Thank bacon, too.

"Shut up Nudge. For once." said Iggy, obviously annoyed. Nudge dropped the sticks she was holding, folded her arms, and put on the universal face for, "Watch out. I am pissed." If Iggy was smart he'd shut up now. But, because he's not... "Good, that's better. Now, I am going to ta... OW! You _bit_ me!" He retracted his hand quickly, rubbing the spot where she had bitten him with his other unbitten hand, putting on a disgusted face as he did so. If I wasn't Fang right now I would be rolling around on the ground, laughing my ass off. But I am Fang so... you get where I am going with this.

"Just get back to making the food." Nudge said, shoving him away and scowling. I smirked. Jeez, when she did that, she looked just like Ma... NO. Do NOT think that name. My smirk fell. I was here laughing and joking around, when Max, my Max, my angel, was out there alone. No. It's wrong.

Nudge looked at me. "You 'right?" She asked quietly, walking over to me and sitting down to my right. I looked into her eyes, she had such big brown eyes.

Brown. Like Max's. Oh Bacon. Everything reminds me of her. Everything. "No Nudge." She sighed and lent against my shoulder.

She knew what it was like. So did Iggy. She was gone for them as well. But it doesn't effect them like it dose me. Sure, they love her, and she was like a mom or a big sister to them. But she was more than that to me. She was my best friend, the one person I would do absolutely anything for no matter what, the person who knew me best, the person who trusted me most, could just about read my mind.

The girl I loved more than anything and everything.

* * *

><p><em>Max POV<em>

_Come__ on__ Max!__ You __can __do __better __than __this!__ Your __stronger__ than __this!_

Those thoughts circled around my brain for the sixteenth time. But, annoying and repetitive as they were, they were also true. I needed to keep going. I needed to go faster. I _was_ stronger than this, I _could_ go farther, I _could_ keep going. I could!

_Come __on!_ My lugs screamed for air, I needed to stop. But I couldn't. I wouldn't. If I did, they would die, _he_ would die. No, none of them can die. Not while I am alive.

_Almost__ there.__You __can__ do __it.__ Almost __there!__ Come __on._ I put on one more burst of speed, my legs burned as they pumped. I reached out one pale, skinny arm and grabbed the jacket in front of me, jerking it's wearer back, and holding them down in a head lock.

_One__ movement __that's __all. __Make __it __quick. __Make __it __easy. __Make__ it __painless. __It __doesn__'__t __take __much.__ It's __what __needs __to __be __done! __You __can __do__ it!__ You __can.__You __have.__Yo u__will._ I looked into his face. They couldn't be older than twenty, with dark green eyes. They struggled in my hold. They were strong. But I was stronger. Their eyes begged for release. Pleading with mine for mercy. And I wanted to give it, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry." I basically breathed into his face. I closed my eyes not to see his reaction when I did it. I grabbed his shoulder in one hand and face in the other and turned opposite directions.

All there was was a CRACK! and it was done. He was gone. Dead. And I, Maximum Ride, had killed him.

Two hours later, I was hauled up in some barn in South Dakota.

It was cold here. I hate the cold. I remember back when I was fourteen and I was rescuing Angel... NO MAX! Bad. Don't think about them. It'll make you want to go back. You can't go back. You want to protect them, right? Well, stay away. Stay away, and they will be safe and unharmed. That was what they promised you. Do what they want and the flocks safety is guaranteed.

I took my attention from my thoughts, to my bloodied attire. I now understand why F... _he_ always wore black. Hides blood easily, helps for blending, and makes you look like super bad ass... not that I care about looking bad ass of course... ahem, moving on!

I took one look at myself was disgusted. I hadn't bathed in how long? A week. Maybe two. And I haven't washed my clothes in even longer. My black jeans were almost worn through, and my tank top had a massive rip down the side, only covered by my black jacket. It's hard to keep track of this kind of thing when you have my job. Most of the time it's all, fight, stay alive, move, keep going, push harder, don't turn back, new target, take the risk, kill.

That's how it has been for three whole years. Three whole fucking years it's been since I stroked my baby, my Angels, soft, golden hair as I held her in my arms.

Three years, since I ruffled The Gasmans' hair and looked on proudly as my little trooper put on that brave, determined face which means, "I'm not giving up."

Three years I have endured with no fashionista fashion queen to talk my ear of as I untangle her main of hair.

Three years without a blind pyro to scold when he uses my favorite jeans to make a bomb.

Three years with no right wing man. No tall, silent, black haired, dark eyed guy, to fall back on. To talk to. To share my secretes with. To hear the steady clam breathing of as I drift into sleep. No one to trust. To love...

I never told him. I never told him that I loved him. Last time I saw him I was a stupid bird girl who couldn't come to terms with the feeling, the truth. He kissed me and I ran. Took off. TWICE. If only I could tell him now. To have him hold me and rub my back...

But no. He's not here. Not anywhere near here. Hopefully, he's somewhere safe and warm and forgotten about me, moved on for the better.

I opened my black backpack to find my little black book. I know, ominous name, right? The little black book dun dun dah... right, I forgot, I'm not funny. Moving on...

I flipped to the fifty-sixth page. I removed the red maker from the spiral and drew a cross over the page. The page read-

_Name: Dominic Forest. _

_Age: Twenty-one_

_State: Nebraska_

_Position: Itex top military sniper _

Poor kid. Only twenty-one. His face flashed into my mind.

_I looked into his face. They couldn't be older than twenty, with dark green eyes. They struggled in my hold. They were strong. But I was stronger. Their eyes begged for release. Pleading with mine for mercy._

I wished I didn't. But I had. I wished the kid in my hold could've gone home to his sweet-heart and that he would have they would long happy life together. Something that I could never have.

I sighed. Then, proceeded to shut down all thought of Dominic Forest and his life. He was dead, and nothing was changing that. I had killed him, and nothing was changing that, either.

I turned to the yellowing pages of my book to page fifty-seven.

_Name: Marianne Jansen _

_Age: One hundred and ten_

_Last known State: Washington_

_Position: Itex Director_

…... I was supposed to kill the director of Itex.

* * *

><p><em>Angel POV<em>

I wished I hadn't acted so rashly. Ran from the house so fast. And now Gazzy was the one paying for_ my_ actions.

I wished the flock were here with me... and that Max was here. But they weren't, any of them.

I had tried my best to stop the blood from flowing, but no matter what I did it continued to spill from the torn skin. I pushed down harder, hoping that, miraculously, somehow he would pull through.

"I'm sorry, Gaz." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**REVIEW! Please? For bacon?**

**Fly on, L. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 The dead dog

**A/N  
><strong>

** TO THE PEOPLE!**

**BIG thanks to I Hate Jam! Thanks your awesome you get a reward of... *drum roll* virtual BACON!YAY!**

**Soooo chapter two... Yeah i know i need to stop talking now.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Max POV

…_...__I__ was __supposed __to __kill __the __director __of __Itex._

Okay. I have killed a lot of people. But, seriously. They expect _me,_ to kill the director of Itex. I seriously can't be the best they've got... Can I?

I mean, they did go to A LOT of effort to get me. But still. I am nothing compared to Tanner or Lawrence... Right? I have had more kills then them. Had harder targets, faster opponents, stronger... people (I ran outta describing words words...). But still!

Maybe it's just because I have the most to gain by her death. I _was_ promised that if I won The Corporation won the war, destroyed all Itex branches, terminated all "failed" experiments, and the director was killed, I would be free to do as I merry well please. Three of those things I have completed. I won The Corporation the war, "terminated" experiments_ they_ had dealt unworthy, destroyed all Itex branches _and_ employees... apart from the director herself. But I always assumed that the director would be killed by someone more... more... experienced? I dunno.

They expect me to take_ her_ life. But it could take months to find her trail. And _then_ there would be so many obstacles in my path. It's going to be a_long,_hard year for me. And all without Ig's home cooking or mom's chocolate-chip cookies... _DAM!_

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

It was starting to get dark when we flew over the The border of Utah. Keeping up a steady pace. Where were we going? You ask. To tell you the truth I don't actually know... yet. Don't worry, don't worry, I have a plan... Fine. I don't. Happy! But as Ma.. _She_ always used to say "there is always a plan." And such there will be... eventually.

"Yo, man. Where we going?" Asked Iggy. Jeez, perfect timing Ig...

"You know where we should go?" Nudge began. _Here__ we __go __again!_ "Dr Martinez's house! Oooo, Ella will be home, cause it's Saturday! I think. Unless she has soccer today, but probably not, cause it's, like, late. Oh! And we can see Angel and Gazzy! We haven't seen them in ages! I wonder how they are. Last time we saw them it was when we left them there. When was that? Eight months ago? I dunno! But it would be sooooo cool! And, doctor Martinez could bake her cookies! Mmmm, I love her cookies! I especially love the way the chocolate melts in your mouth! And the crumbliness! And... And... And EVERYTHING!"

_Too...__Many...__Exclamation...__Marks...__Chocking...__On...__Over__ excitedness._(A/N I know that isn't a word. And just so you know, crumbliness is an actual word. I looked it up.)

Nudge flew up beside me and looked into my face with pleading eyes. _Uh __oh. __No.__ NO.__ Please __not __the...__ BAMBI__ EYES!_ "Please, Fang. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please. Plllllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaase!"

"Alright Nudge! If it will shut you up." Sometimes I have to remind myself she's fourteen, and not a three-year-old...

"Yay!" She punched the air with her fist and did a sought of in-air, victory dance... thing. Bacon, I am soooo lame at this writing thing compared to Max...

An hour, twenty minuets later we were flying over the border to Arizona. To say I don't like Arizona would be a lie. I hate it. All of it. Every bit of air space she flew in. Every patch of earth she trod on.

I hate this state almost as much as Colorado (shudder). She spent four years in Colorado. With the myself, the flock, and Jeb... Speaking of Jeb, I haven't seen him in like two years. Not that I care what the hell happens to that lying basted. He wasn't even sad when she disappeared, and he's _supposed_ to be her father. Not that he was very good at it, but... Getting off track here.

The point is, I hate it. It reminds me to much of her. Her soft, blonde-yet-kinda-brownish hair. Her big, beautiful, brown eyes, covered by long, dark lashes. Her amazing smile, which always made my world spin... My heart aches.

I don't care how non-manly this sounds, but, I miss her. I broke when she disappeared. I didn't do anything. I just sat in the same spot by the fire and watched night turn to day. Day turn into night. I didn't say one word for nearly two months. I didn't eat much, only when forced by Angels mind-control. I drunk only when my lips became to dry and cracked for me to remain still. I refused to except the truth that she was gone.

But I had to eventually, I had to do the things she would've wanted in a situation like this. So, I pulled myself together, became flock leader, and took on the job of getting her back. And that's what we've done for the last three years. Basically, to give you an over view, we've been lost, heartbroken bird kids and flying all over the world in search of a girl who may, or may not, be… dead.

It sounds horrible, but that's the way it is. She could be dead, and we wouldn't know. In fact, for all I know, she could be playing the lead in the broad way production of Annie, at this very moment.

"Fang," Iggy said, bringing me from my swelling thoughts. "If we don't go down now, we're going to miss the house."

I looked down, he was right. What the hell. "How the hell did you know that? Your blind. Right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just that _good_!" He flashed me a brilliantly white smile. Oh my bacon, when did his teeth get so _bright_, it's not as if we get a lot of time to brush our teeth and I have never been to a dentist in my life, and neither has he, for that matter.

I angled steeply toward the earth, keeping a speed of easily two-fifty, too keep the other two within my periphery vision. We landed on the out skirts of woods, just where the trees had begun to thin. And walked the five-hundred meters to the flat, all grass area, on which the Martinez household had been built. It stood tall and slightly faded against the back drop of trees. Just the way I remembered it from the first time.

I marched round to the front door, up the porch steps, and knocked on the friendly, big, green, door. And then... We waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

_Freaking__ hell,__ what __taking __so __long! __Come __on, __they __have __to __be __home, __it's, __like,_ I checked my watch, _eleven__ at __night,__ and__ I _know _Ella __isn't __allowed__ out __that __late, __and __Gaz __and __Ange __certainly __won't __be._

So, where are they?

I knocked again. And again. Then started to forcefully bang on the door.

"Fang, if you bang so hard the door is gunna..." Nudge didn't get to finish her sentence, as I had managed to knock the door off one of it's it's hinges, making it rest at a diagonal inwardly. "Break." She finished lamely as the door hung limply of only one gold, spiral hinge.

"Did Fang just break their door?" Ig asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Yup." Nudge popped her "p" just because she knows it annoys the crap outta me. I scalded at her. I had just bashed a door in and now had door splints stuck in my palm and blood was pouring freely down to my elbow, I bet I look like _super_ emo right now. Oh, and by the way, I AM _NOT_ EMO! Okay!

"Lol." Iggy said in reply.

I turned to him. I raised my eyebrows sceptically, even though he couldn't see. "Lol? Did you just say 'lol'?"

"Yeah. Why? Think I ain't manly enough to say it."

"No, I just think you were to lame to actually 'laugh out loud'." He scowled, and I smirked in victory.

"Okay, guy's. I think it's time to get back to the problem at hand." Nudge's voice wobbled slightly, her attempt to sound like M... _her_, was an epic fail.

"Fang?" She swiped her hand up and down in front of my vision.

"mmm?" I questioned, meaning _what _now_ Nudge._ That's right, I am just so awesome I don't even need to say words to get my point across!

"We going inside?..."

"Oh, yeah." I straightened my posture, and pushed through the broken door. The first thing I notice as I walk into the deserted hallway is that the fancy hall light is smashed on the ground, colored glass spiraled from the entryway through the small hall into the open space of the lounge room and on the lower steps of the stairs.

"Uh oh." Iggy said, hearing Nudges quickened breaths. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Any more." I answer.

We continue through the house, passing through the living room which looks untouched in perfect order, into the kitchen. I take the lead in front of Nudge, and through the arch witch christens the entry way to the usually pristine kitchen. We are greeted with the sight of Magnolia lying dead in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Nudge gasps as she enters. She turns her back on the scene and walks from the room. Truthfully, I'd like to follow. The decaying dog was surrounded by a pool of it's own dried blood. It was well decomposed, probably been sitting there for about four months. The smell, offing of that thing was horrible. A mixture of Gazzy's farts, and Ig's socks. And that's _BAD!_

"What the hell is that smell!" Iggy exclaimed.

"Dead dog." I replied, chocking slightly as I walked further into the room and bending to kneel next to the dog.

"Magnolia? Oh bacon, how?"

I examined the dog before replying. "Gun shot to the head."

Ooooo!

Fly on, L.

* * *

><p><strong>! Virtual BACON for any one who dose!<strong>

**Fly on, L :)**


End file.
